Conventional air conditioning systems used for many commercial and residential dwellings utilize an outside compressor unit housing the compressor motor and the condensing coils which are normally cooled by passing a forced draft stream of ambient air through the coils. It is generally known within the air conditioning art that an over all reduction in energy can be achieved in an air conditioning system by improving the efficiency of the condensing coils' ability to quickly dissipate heat. Therefore, numerous systems have been proposed that provide means for applying water vapor to the coils, thereby lowering the ambient temperature of the air stream being drawn over the coils and thus increasing the efficiency of the system.
Each of the prior art systems recognizes the need to cool the ambient air passing over the condensing coils. The prior art also seems to agree that the most effective and economical way to achieve this is by providing a water fog or spray system, located in front of the coils, activated by a solenoid valve and a preset temperature sensor. The prior arts all disagree on the precise method of how the spray system should be configured to achieve the most effective result. Since the air conditioning manufacturers have not yet incorporated such system into OEM systems, the technology has been left in the hands of the after market. It is therefore of prime concern that such water spray cooling systems be provided to the after market in a manner so that the air conditioner owner or AC maintenance personnel can easily install and maintain such a system. Secondly the system must also be as efficient as possible.
Problems associated with such systems in the prior art range from too much water, thereby causing debris buildup, mold and mildew, and oxidation in the units, solenoid failure and freeze ups as a result of abrupt temperature changes, to inefficiency due to lack of attention to detail in the installation process. It has been found that simply providing extra insulation to the compressor lines and cooling the spray water vastly improves efficiency.
Further improvements to this art are indicated that will allow an installer to easily accommodate the wide variety of condensing unit designs without compromising the system's integrity.